


[TTS Podfic] Kandahar

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John Watson is BAMF, M/M, Mad Doc Watson, The story of Kandahar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: After the events of Insane, Sherlock wants to know just what happened with that firefight in Kandahar. John downplays it - "oh, firefight, bombs, you know, no big deal" - but Murray is more than happy to tell Sherlock the full story.And goddamn, John damn well earned his nickname.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[TTS Podfic] Kandahar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kandahar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892283) by [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6q3phzbyiixotq5/kandahar.mp3). 4.48MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen


End file.
